You think you're so cool?
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: This a conversation between Yuki and Maiko about their beloved Shuichi. It's a little edgy with a sprinkle of icy humor. please read to find out and review!


Disclaimer: I can only wish Gravitation is MINE.  
  
Author notes: this one-shot fic was inspired from the particular scene where Maiko kicks Shuichi's bedroom door when Ryuichi came for a visit in the Gravitation OVA. That scene alone made me do this because I really admired her spunk and hyperness! I think she's one cool chic! Oh yeah and for those who have read and will be reading my previous Gravi fic "In the End"...my Maiko is the same character as I have here.  
  
= = = = =  
  
SHUICHI'S FAMILY RESIDENCE. LIVING ROOM.  
  
Maiko: I like you.  
  
Yuki: thanks. (take sip from coffee)  
  
Maiko: I mean, I really really love the way you write.  
  
Yuki: Hmmm....(nods and takes a drag from his smoke and takes another sip)  
  
Maiko: So.....you had sex with my brother, right?  
  
Yuki: (sputters his drink and coughs uncontrollably while trying to keep his composure)  
  
Maiko: (amused and smiles cooly at the reaction she was able to get)  
  
Yuki: (puts down cup) Are you ALWAYS this CRUDE?  
  
Maiko: It's in the genes....I guess. (shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly)  
  
Yuki: (raises a brow) Figures....  
  
Silence. Yuki takes another drag from his cigarette. Maiko watches him intently but keeping a calm countenance.  
  
Maiko: So how do you like it?  
  
Yuki: The sex?  
  
Maiko: (grins) No! The coffee, Yuki-sama. (of course she meant the sex but she just likes to mess with him)  
  
Yuki: It's very hot. (to self: I am not an idiot, girl)  
  
Maiko: I think so too. (to self: ooohhh...you think you're so cool, ne Yuki?)  
  
Yuki: Is there anything you and your brother don't talk about?  
  
Maiko: (shakes head vigorously) Uhmmm....NAI!  
  
Yuki: (raises a brow) You're very close.  
  
Maiko: (grins proudly) WE REALLY ARE!  
  
Yuki: I think the idiot is ready....I guess we better get going. (rises up from coach to leave)  
  
Maiko: It's very nice having finally met you in person, Eiri-san.  
  
Yuki: (seemingly unimpressed) Yeah and thanks for the coffee.  
  
Maiko: Can I ask you something?  
  
Yuki: What?  
  
Maiko: (seriously) Please take care of Onii-chan. In case you didn't know he gave up a lot to be with you and I know he'd give up everything to be with you without batting an eye. Yuki: (nods)  
  
Maiko: (raises a brow) He's the only brother I've got in the world, Eiri- san. You can always take as many lovers as you like but he's all I have in this world.  
  
Yuki: (frowns) I'm beginning to wonder why we're even having this sort of conversation.  
  
Maiko: (beams gleefully) Because I like you! I love Onii-chan! He's crazy happy with you and I want nothing less but his happiness.  
  
Yuki: (low) Are you done yet?  
  
Maiko: (smiles and nods) Yep! I guess that's it!  
  
Yuki: (huffs) Hmmm....I thought you're gonna give me the sibling threat like "take care of my brother or I'll kill you" stunt. (he walks out the door)  
  
Maiko: (smirks) No. I won't do that.  
  
Yuki: Well that's good we agree.  
  
Enter Shuichi who grabs his coat and quickly puts on his shoes.  
  
Shuichi: I'll see you again, sis! (both siblings hug and kiss)  
  
Maiko: Sure thing!  
  
Shuichi dashes off to the parked car at the front yard and waving and hopping at Yuki.  
  
Shuichi: Let's go!!!  
  
Maiko turns her attention at Yuki again who is still eyeing her intently even after the slight interruption by Shuichi.  
  
Yuki: You were saying....  
  
Maiko: Well, like I said....what would be the point in making a death threat like that for someone like you who is already dead inside....ja ne, Yuki- sama!!! (she smiles with a sharp gleam in her eyes)  
  
She closes the door to Yuki's face. He looks at the door stunned.  
  
= = = =  
  
Author says: OUCH!!! Hehehehe.....was it awful? I had to turn on the angst level again....I'm in a little punish-yuki mode again. Like it? Hate it? Just let me know....thankeess!!!! *throws pocky to all* 


End file.
